Exhale
by Ess5iveOoh
Summary: They shared a womb. But can barely share a school. Because to them, we're strangers. - Fabray Triplets.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **So hello. I know you're probably wondering, what is this chick up to? Posting new stories? I know, even I think I'm insane. But I was on tumblr the other day, after the Quinn/Pink hair sex riot came out. And I saw this idea of there being Fabray triplets. First I just want to say, I'm not trying to steal anyone's idea. I saw the idea, and wanted to write a fic about Fabray triplets. For my personal enjoyment and yours. I'm not trying to claim anything here. Also I know that the idea of Charlie Fabray was created by someone else. I would love to know who, so I could credit them. But in saying that, I'm going to try put a my own spin on Charlie. Just like Quinn. And Scarlett. You'll read about her, if you can be bothered reading past this :) So I hope that you enjoy it, if you decide to read it. Thanks for giving it a go. If you like it, that's awesome. If you don't, well that's cool too.

E5O x

**Exhale**

Prologue

_'Because to them, we're strangers'_

Heads turned. Eyes believed to be deceiving. The image seemed completely unnatural. Three sisters. Identical in features. Different in style. Completely opposite in personality.

They were never seen together. They were never asked about their sisters. It was an unwritten rule.

But today, the Fabray triplets sat together in the cafeteria, while the entire school body looked on. Whispering stories. Asking questions. Sharing rumours.

Finn Hudson sat with Noah Puckerman, next to a table full of jocks. Both boys completely baffled at the scene. Finn was sure that Quinn hated her sisters. Noah knew first hand that Scarlett found her sister's frustratingly annoying.

Mike Chang sat with Sam Evans, wondering why his best friend sat next to her sisters, instead of sitting at their usual table. He knew that Charlie couldn't stand Quinn at school. He knew that Scarlett and Charlie saved any sort of relationship they had for when they were at home.

Santana Lopez and Brittney Pierce sat together, openly wondering why Quinn looked so distraught, wondering why she was after her sisters comfort instead of theirs. In their heads however, each girl wondered about a specific sister of their own.

Rachel Berry sat with the rest of the Glee club, drowning out the whispered rumours Kurt and Mercedes shared. Her eyes stayed glued to Quinn Fabray, whilst she sat with her sisters, Charlotte and Scarlett.

"Everyone is looking at us." Charlie tells her sisters, slouching her shoulders over to hide from the stares.

"It's over. My entire life is over." Quinn buries her head in her hands. Charlie looks to the eldest triplet, Scarlett, silently asking her what they should do. Scarlett doesn't do comforting. Both her sisters know that.

"It's not over." She rolls her eyes.

"How can you say that? You have nothing, you have no standards to live up to." Quinn hisses. Scarlett raises her brow, challenging her sister. Charlie sees the challenge, decides she should defuse the bomb before it explodes. Something Charlie never does. But now is not the time for dirty family secrets to be aired.

"Quinn. She's just trying to help you." Charlie defends. Scarlett's brow drops, looking at Charlie with confusion. "As long as she wakes up, everything will be fine."

"And if she doesn't?" Quinn asks desperately.

"Then you're looking at murder." Scarlett states. Charlie looks at her, wishing that Scarlett knew the meaning of sympathetic.

Quinn breaks down in tears. Scarlett and Charlie look to each other for answers.

"Fucking hell Quinn. Get up." Scarlett grabs her sisters hand. An action so little, that causes so much attention. "Grab your shit Charls." Scarlett orders, dragging her sisters out of the lunch room. The sound of the lunch room door closing, echoes through out the silent room.

* * *

><p>TBC<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for the review guys as well as the alerts favs and what have you. Hope you guys enjoy this one as well.

E5O x

* * *

><p><strong>Exhale<strong>

Chapter One

_'I woke up feeling heavey hearted. I'm going back to where I started.'_

Judy Fabray screamed, cried and panted, clutching at her partners hand. Cursing more in the last ten minute than she had her entire life. Blaming Russell for her pain. This was nothing like she had experienced before. Giving birth to not one, but three babies. The first baby girl arrived at 12.35am. The nurses took her away immediately. The second baby girl arrived exactly three minutes and twenty five seconds later. The nurses took her away as well, leaving Judy to push out the third and final Fabray triplet.

"You can do it honey." Russell encouraged.

A beat and tired looking Judy mustered up a glare that her daughter's would eventually master, silencing her husband. She screamed, tightened her grip and pushed with all the energy she had left. Finally giving birth to baby number three. She collapsed against the hospital, watching as one daughter was taken away and another was brought back by a nurse and placed on Judy's chest.

"The middle child." The nurse informed Judy.

Russell kissed his wife's forehead, planting another on his baby girls tiny head. Judy looked to Russell, waiting for the name he was to give her.

"Quinn Charity Fabray." He whispered. The happy couple awed over their second born, before the nurses brought in the other two babies. Placing the youngest in Russell's arms, and handing the eldest to Judy's mother, who was finally allowed in the room.

"What would you like to call our youngest dear?" Russell asked, letting the small child hold onto his finger.

"Charlotte Hope Fabray." Judy smiled.

"Hear that little Charlotte." Russell smiled down at his baby girl.

"And this one?" Judy's mother, Gail asked, rocking the eldest in her arms.

"I thought you might like to name her." Judy suggested.

Gail nodded, smiling down at the precious child. "Seeing as I'm sensing a theme, you can be Scarlett Faith Fabray."

Russell frowned at the name, but nevertheless he agreed, liking the way it rhymed with Charlotte.

…

"I get to blow out the candles!" Five year old Quinn demanded in front of the entire party.

Trying to cover up her embarrassment, Judy hushed her three daughters. But Scarlett was never one to back down.

"I'm the oldest!" She demanded.

Charlotte however stayed quiet. She really wanted to blow out her candles, but she knew that Quinn always got everything and there was no point in arguing.

"There are three lots of five candles, so you each have a line to blow out." Judy told her daughters.

"Fine." Quinn huffed. "Stupid head." She whispered to her sister.

"You're stupid!" Scarlett yelled back.

"No you are." Quinn yelled even louder.

"Girls!" Russell hushed them, "Scarlett stop winding up your sister." He warned the eldest.

Quinn plastered a smile on her face, waiting for their guests to sing Happy Birthday to the three girls. Quinn smiled at her friends, Brittany and Santana, who sang along with Charlie's best friend Mike Chang. Noah Puckerman pulled faces at Scarlett, making her giggle when she was supposed to be smiling for the camera.

Scarlett used everything in her not to blow out Quinn's candles. Quinn used everything in her not to blow out both Scarlett's and Charlotte's.

Charlotte just smiled at Mike Chang when she blew out her candles.

…

Scarlett leans against Charlie's car, waiting for her to unlock the doors, so she can get away from the mass of students flooding out from the end of school bell. She puffs on her cigarette, with one foot behind her, up against the car.

"Please tell me you are going to spray yourself with some perfume before we get home? You know Dad will go nuts if he smells cigarettes on you." Charlie laughs at her sister, shaking her head.

"Just unlock the car Charlie." Scarlett tells her, searching the glove box for some perfume once she get's in.

"Here." Charlie hands her a bottle from her bag.

Scarlett doesn't bother with a thank you.

…

Both girls file through the front door, Charlie greeting her mother with a hello, while Scarlett goes up stairs to her room.

"Good day at school dear?" Judy asks.

"Yeah, it was okay. I passed my algebra test from Friday. Another A+" Charlie smiles.

"Good for you dear." Judy raises her glass. Charlie doesn't want to question what the liquid is. Instead she leaves her mother, runs up to her room and turns on her laptop.

…

Quinn arrives home an hour later, around the same time their Father gets home. Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce jump out of the back of Quinn's SUV.

"Oh my God! Daddy, you won't believe what happened today!" She squeals running into her father's arms.

"What is it Quinnie?" He asks, grinning witn anticipation.

"Coach Sylvester appointed me as HEAD cheerleader!" Quinn squeals again, jumping up into her Father's arms. Russell twirls his pride and joy around in his arms.

"That's fantastic! Judy! Your mother is going to be ecstatic." Russell pulls Quinn inside. "Come on in girls." He tells the other two Cheerio's.

Inside, Judy places her glass down, standing up to straighten out her dress, waiting for the news after hearing the commotion outside.

"Where are the girls. Charlotte! Scarlett!" Russell calls out.

Charlie hears her name, just as she's signing into her game. She quickly types Mike a message saying she'll be right back.

Scarlett rolls her eyes at the sound of her Father's voice. Hates that she can even hear him over her music. She decides she should go down and see what all the fuss is about. She bumps into Charlie halfway down the stairs. Rolling her eyes at the sight of the three Cheerios.

"Well if it isn't the unholy trinity." She mumbles, earning a glare from her sister and a matching one from Santana.

"Your sister has made HEAD cheerleader." Russell informs his other two daughters. Neither of them say a thing. Judy squeals, hugging her daughter.

Charlie tries her best not to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. She get's straight A's and Quinn is the one being praised about excelling in Cheerleading?

Scarlett just rolls her eyes at her family, wondering just how she ever shared a womb with Quinn.

"Well aren't you two going to congratulate your sister?" Russell somewhat demands. Quinn waits with a smirk on her face.

Scarlett does nothing but roll her eyes, turns on her heel, and heads back up into her room.

Charlie just smiles, "Congrats Quinn." She tells her sister. Quinn flicks her ponytail, struts past Charlie on the stairs and into the kitchen. Santana looks her up and down, scoffing as she follows Quinn. But Brittany gives Charlie a small smile and it's enough to keep Charlie in a good mood. She figures her duty of praising Quinn is over and heads back up to her room to finish her game against Mike Chang.

**Charmeleon says: **Sorry, Dad pulled us down to show off his pride and joy.

**Changster Says: **What's she done this time?

**Charmeleon says:** Head Cheerleader ***rolls eyes***

**Changster says:** Did you tell your Mom about getting an A+ on that test?

**Charmeleon says:** Yeah. She wasn't that fussed. Enough about my family. It's time for me to kick your butt.

**Changster says:** You can try all you like Fabray. You know I am the master.

**Charmeleon says:** Whatever Chang. Put your headset on, so you can hear my victory song.

**Changster is ready.**

"Speaking of songs." Charlie hears Mike's voice through her headset.

"And you wonder why I win all the time? Why are you starting a conversation about songs?" Charlie taps away at her controller.

"I was wondering if maybe, and don't laugh. But I was wondering if you'd join glee club with me?"

Charlie immediately hits pause.

"You're joking right?" Charlie sits up in her chair.

It takes a while for Mike to answer. "No. I really like Tina. And you know I like to dance. So I thought maybe I could dance in glee club, instead of singing."

"And you want me to join with you? You know I can't sing right?"

"Yes you can. You were in the choir with Quinn and Scarlett. Please Charls. I'll give you my playstation." Mike spills.

Charlie freezes. "You want me to join with you_ that_ bad?"

Russell and Judy refuse to buy Charlotte a playstation three. She was allowed a playstation one when she was younger, figuring that it was just a phase. But now that she's older, they don't want to distract her from her schooling.

"Yes. So will you? Please?" Mike pleads.

Charlie figures it can't hurt her reputation, seeing as she doesn't actually have one. Maybe it's time she did something else to broaden her school activities. "You've got yourself a deal. Now can we play?" Mike counts down from three to resume their game.

…

"The head Cheerleader and the Quarterback." Quinn sings to herself, running a finger over the photo of her and her boyfriend Finn Hudson.

"You guys are a shoo in for Prom King and Queen." Santana tells Quinn.

"I know right. Now we're definitely going to rule the school!" Quinn grins a devilish grin as her and her two best friends gossip and laugh.

…

Scarlett lays on her bed, grunting with frustration at the giggles and squeals she can hear from the room next to her. She'd go in there and tell them to shut the fuck up if her parent's weren't home. But she's not in the mood to deal with her Father yelling at her and watching Quinn be put up on a higher pedestal.

She drags herself from the bed, shuts off the sound of Flyleaf and makes her way to Charlie's room, that's further away from Quinn's. She doesn't bother knocking.

Charlie takes a look at her as Scarlett plops herself down on Charlie's bed.

"The fucking charmed ones won't shut the fuck up, and I can't sleep." Scarlett groans, throwing Charlie's pillow over her head. "Your parent's are so deluded. _Oh Quinn is so special. Quinn made head cheerleader. Quinn has a boyfriend. Quinn's name doesn't doesn't rhyme with you two_." She mocks her parents, earning a laugh from Charlie.

Scarlett hears Charlie tell Mike that she has to go.

"It's only six o'clock?" Charlie frowns.

"So? I have nothing else to do. I can't go anywhere." Scarlett lets out a sigh.

"Isn't that your fault for getting your licence suspended?" Charlie asks, fearing the words that will come out of her sisters mouth.

Scarlett sits up. "I don't need another lecture Charlie. I need to fucking sleep." Charlie cringes at her sister's choice of words. "Can I borrow a set of your headphones?"

Charlie searchers her desk for a pair, pulling out a headset and handing it to her sister. Scarlett frowns. "What is this?"

"Just pull the microphone down." Charlie does so. Scarlett takes the headset, leaving Charlie's room without a thank you.

…

The next day, Quinn picks up Santana and Brittany for school, while Scarlett rides with Charlie.

Scarlett gets out of the car, making herself scarce from her sister. Charlie finds Mike Chang waiting around Charlie's usual park.

"I'll bring the playstation over after school." He tells her. Charlie smiles, clutching onto her books as the two of them meet Sam Evans at the front entrance.

"I heard you're joining glee club with us?" Sam wiggle his eyesbrows.

"Hold on, us?" Charlie looks between the two boys.

"Yeah. Puck told me that girls like singers. So I figured I'd try it out. Plus, you and Mike will be there with me." Sam shrugs, lifting his bag over his shoulder.

"Sounds cool." Charlie encourages her two best friends.

…

Scarlett tosses her blonde hair over the top of her head, strutting through the halls with her combat boots buckled to her feet. Her short black denim shorts and a dark plaid shirt that she stole from Charlie.

"Yo, Fabray, wait up." She rolls her eyes at the sound of Noah Puckerman.

"I'm not Quinn, and I'm not interested." She tells him, keeping up her pace.

"I know you're not. I've mastered the art of knowing the Fabray girls, by their asses." Puck grins to himself.

"Go away Puck." Scarlett tells him.

"My old man's in town. I can score us some good stuff." Puck yells. Scarlett turns on her heel, glaring at anyone dumb enough to look her way.

"How good?" Scarlett questions.

Puck grins, knowing he played the right card. "Real good. I'll wait for you in the lot after school. See you then." He puckers up his lips, turning and walking away.

…

Charlie stands at her locker, placing some of her books away while Mike waits for her. She waves to a few people who say hi to her. She's thankful they call her Charlie and not the 'nice one.'

..

Scarlett grabs a few books out of her locker, shoving them into her bag when the sounds of slushies splattering and people laughing roar through the hall. She rolls her eyes at the idiots who think it's funny and the fools that think they're cool. She slams her locker shut, finding her sister and the hyenas in tow, strutting through the hall as the student body parts like the red sea. Quinn doesn't bother looking at her sister; Santana can't help but throw a scowl in the other Fabray's direction. What Scarlett would give to wipe that smug look of Santana Lopez's face.

…

It's at lunch time when Charlie follows Mike and Sam into the choir room to join Glee club. Mr. Schue is more than thrilled to have three new members of his club. Surprised that one of the infamous Fabray sisters wants join. The rest of the glee club welcome them and Charlie finds herself fitting in before she knows it.

It's not until the door opens again and Charlie, along with every other glee club members jaw drops.

"Girls, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Mr. Schue greets the three Cheerios.

Quinn tosses her pony to the side, flicking a smile, "We'd like to join Glee club."

Surprised brows drop into confused ones.

"Let me get this straight, _you three_, want to join?" Puck asks.

"Yes. We would." Quinn forces through a smile.

"Did you know about this?" Mike whispers to Charlie.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Charlie whispers back.

Rachel Berry over hears the conversation, looking back to the three Cheerios.

"Well, we'd love to have you. Find yourselves a seat. Everyone please make Quinn, Santana and Brittany feel as welcome as you have Charlie, Mike and Sam."

Quinn hears her sisters name, her eyes flicking over to see one of her identical sisters, sitting between the game freaks that she hangs out with. Wondering why the hell Charlie has joined glee club?

…

Scarlett walks through the empty hall, having skipped class. She passes by the choir room door, glancing in quickly, before stopping a few steps past. Backing up in her tracks.

"No fucking way." She whispers, peering through the window. A smile turns into a laugh as she watches her two sisters singing with the rest of the glee club.

…

When filing out of the choir room, Charlie feels her arm being grasped. She looks up at the perpetrator, finding a very pissed looking Quinn.

"What the hell are you doing?" Quinn demands.

"Um. Joining glee club. What are you doing?" Charlie dares to ask.

"See you later Charlotte." Rachel waves. Charlie waves back until Quinn slaps her hand down.

"I don't care about your reputation. But you're affecting mine by talking to that hobbit." Quinn spits.

Santana agrees with a glare. Brittany bites on her nails nervously.

"Then why are _you_ joining glee club?" Charlie asks.

"That's none of your business." Quinn scowls, walking away from her sister. Charlie shakes it off, pulling out her vibrating phone.

**Don't need a ride today- Scar**

Charlie doesn't even want to know where Scarlett is going.

…

Puck waits by his truck for the eldest Fabray. Spotting the girl with her raybans over her eyes. Smirking as Scarlett makes her way to the passenger side of his truck without putting up a fight.

"Get in loser." She yells through the open window.

Puck does as he's told, hopping into the drivers seat.

…

Puck pulls into the hotel parking lot where his father is staying. Scarlett suspected a motel, but apparently Puck's father is loaded. She waits in the truck while Puck goes to his Father's hotel room. She lights up a cigarette, watching out the window as cars pass by.

Three minutes into waiting, she squints at the silver sedan that pulls into the lot. She slouches in her seat, but gives herself enough height to peer over the dashboard.

"What the?" She whispers, seeing her father step out of the drivers seat. She inches herself a little higher. Watching as he moves over to the passenger side, opening the door for a brunette woman and kisses her on the lips. Scarlett's eyes widen, her mouth dropping in shock.

She doesn't even realize Puck is walking towards her. It's not until the sound of his door opening snaps her out of her intial shock.

"Got it." Puck shakes the bag of weed in his hand. But Scarlett can't tear her eyes away. "Yo, earth to Scar?"

She snaps again, pulling herself to look at Puck.

"You okay?" Puck doesn't like the way she's acting.

"Yeah fine." She shakes it off.

"Are you sure?"

"Just roll it up already!" She snaps at him, channelling her inner Fabray bitch.

"Okay." Puck does as he's told, rolling a joint for them to share, while Scarlett's eyes drift back to where her Father is no longer.

…

Puck drops Scarlett off at the Fabray residence two hours later. Scarlett knows that the buzz is still there, but she could give less of a shit about the consequences any more.

She opens the front door, hearing the clinks of forks at knives against plates.

"Where have you been? Your dinner is getting cold." Her mother tells her. Scarlett rolls her eyes, rounding the frame, into the kitchen where she's surprised to find her entire family there. Including her Father.

She scowls at him, taking her place next to Charlie at the dinner table. She doesn't say a word and all of a sudden the tension in the room builds. Charlie looks to Quinn, who's expression says it all for her. They both want to know what's wrong with Scarlett.

Scarlett forks her food around her plate while the rest of the family eat.

"May I be excused?" She asks, missing a polite tone.

"You've barely eaten?" Judy exclaims.

"I'm not hungry." She pushes her plate away; stands and walks away.

Judy looks to Russell for an explanation, but no one says a word.

…

Scarlett busts through the bathroom door, pulling at the draws attached to the sink. Searching through the contents, hands grasping around the scissors She pulls them out, looking at herself in the mirror and begins to chop away at the strands.

Once she's happy with her jagged look, she finds the dye in her room that she'd hidden away. She mixes the liquid, pouring it onto her blonde locks, rubbing the cream through her hair, watching as the blonde turns to pink.

…

When she's ready to make her grand entrance, she over hears her father telling her mother that he has a conference meeting to be at tonight and that he'll most likely stay at the office.

Her mother's eyes widen at the sight of her new hair style.

"What in Gods name have you done!" Judy yells.

Russell stands in shock, his neck tightening in disgust.

Scarlett doesn't budge. Instead she grabs Quinn's car keys.

"Uh, excuse you, those are mine!" Quinn interrupts.

Charlie doesn't know if she's impressed or just really confused.

"I don't care." Scarlett dismisses Quinn, close to the door before,

"Get back here young lady!"

Charlie's surprised when Scarlett actually turns around.

"I thought you were the one leaving?" She cocks her head at her Father.

Russell frowns, clears his throat and explains, "Well, I have a conference meeting that could go well into the night due to the time difference."

She smirks, "I bet you do. Have fun with that, _Daddy_."

"Is there a problem here Scarlett?" Russell asks, pulling his jacket on, allowing Judy to brush off his shoulders.

"You tell me."

Russell kisses his wife, Quinn and Charlie goodbye, before meeting his eldest at the doorway. "I don't know what your problem is girl, but you better have that hair back to it's usual colour by the time I get home tomorrow." He demands in a hushed tone.

"I don't think so." Scarlett challenges.

"Outside. Now." He directs her. by force. She doesn't want to go. But she does as she's told.

Russell closes the door behind them.

"You want to tell me what this is all about?" Russell uses that eerie tone, that would usually scare Scarlett.

"Who is she?" Scarlett demands.

"Who are you talking about?"

"You know who I'm talking about. Young Brunette, tight black dress, boobs that look as if they cost a few grand."

Scarlett watches as her Father pinches the bridge of his nose. She holds her head high, for once feeling like she has the power.

"How do you know?" he finally asks.

"I saw you." She spits.

"What do you want?"

Scarlett hadn't expected that.

She pulls her head back, frowning at the words. "You're offering me hush money?"

"I'm offering you a deal. Now please, just tell me what you want."

Scarlett think's about it. This could be her chance to finally live the way she wants to.

"I want the outside guest house. I don't want to go to Church any more, however if there's a price on my attendance...I want my life to remain private. Who I date is none of your business. Just as yours isn't mine. Also, you have to start giving Charlie more credit for her grades. Oh and I keep my hair, colour and all." She demands, keeping the power in her hand.

He sighs, giving into her demands. "You can move your things tomorrow. Leave it to me to tell your mother. And you better make sure neither of your sisters know about this. Understand?" She hates how easy it is for him to snatch her power away.

"Yes sir." she forces through gritted teeth.

"Good."

She watches him walk away. No goodbye kiss, no nothing.

…

Santana and Brittany stand next to Quinn's locker as she puts away her books. The Latina almost drops her nail file at the sight.

"Holy shit!" She gasps.

Brittany looks up, eyes darkening at the sight. Quinn looks over, watching as her sister struts down the hall with her short pink hair tossed to one side, not giving a fuck about anything. The blonde slams her locker with frustration, wishing that her sister didn't cause such a scene.

"Is she like a lesbian or something now?" Santana questions as Scarlett passes by.

"Don't be ridiculous Santana." Quinn laughs nervously.

"Well, considering the way she dresses. Also, my sister's friend told her that she saw Scarlett leaving some college girls dorm room. She thought it was you." Santana laughs, earning a glare from the head cheerleader. "Obviously Gabby told her it wasn't you." Santana clarifies.

"Can we please stop talking about the abomination that is my sister!" Quinn pleads as the girls follower her.

"I think she looks delicious." Brittany admires.

Santana silently agrees.

…


	3. Chapter 3

**Exhale**

_It don't do me any good. It's just a waste of time. What use is it to you. What's on my mind_

Scarlett doesn't mind the attention her new hair do is catching. She doesn't give a fuck about the whispers. She just really doesn't give a fuck anymore.

"Hold it!" She's stopped in her path by a baby blue Adidas tracksuit. She groans, looking up to see Sue Sylvester's jaw set, pointing at the Principal's office.

She doesn't question the woman, knowing that she's better off to just do what she says. So she walks into the office and slouches down in the seat.

"Ms. Fabray." Principal Figgin's greets her warily. Something she's grown accustom to over her time at McKinley.

"Uh why am I-"

"Silence!" Sue demands. Scarlett looks at the woman as if she's crazy. Wonders just how Quinn puts up with the woman. "You will speak when spoken to." Scarlett holds in a laugh.

"Do you see this?" Scarlett flinches away, when Sue touches her hair.

"What the hell?" She looks to Figgin's for an explanation.

"Yes, Sue. I see. But frankly there is nothing I can do about it. Russell Fabray is an asset to this school and if I suspend one of his daughters, I could lose all three, including his donations and _your_ head cheerleader!" Figgin's explains.

Scarlett curls her lips into a smug smile. She stands up, cocking her head at Coach Sylvester and turns on her combat heel, strutting out of the office.

Santana Lopez is on her way into the office when Scarlett's shoulder hits hers.

"Bitch." Is mumbled on both sides.

…

When Charlie gets home that afternoon, she informs her mother that she's invited a friend over.

"Sorry, who dear?" Judy asks, stirring her glass.

"Rachel, Mom. Rachel Berry." Charlie explains.

Judy places her glass down, "Is that the daughter of the homosexuals?"

Charlie frowns at her mother in disbelief. Shaking it off. "Yeah, her Dad's are gay. Is that a problem?"

"Just make sure you don't mention her last name to your Father." Judy tells her.

Scarlet over hears the comment in the kitchen. "Wouldn't he actually have to be home for it to be mentioned to him?"

Charlie looks at her sister, trying to figure out where Scarlett's grudge is coming from. Judy tries her best to ignore her eldest daughter's comment.

…

Rachel arrives shortly after. She greets Judy and earns herself a hello. Charlie is quick to get Rachel into her room and away from her crazy family.

When Quinn arrives home with Santana and Brittany in tow, she passes Charlie's room, only to stop when she hears laughing coming from the other side of the door.

Scarlett is transferring her belongings into her new room in the guests house. She stops. Box in hand when she sees the unholy trinity standing in the hall way.

"What are you doing?" She asks Quinn.

"What are you doing?" Quinn demands, eyeing up the box.

"Moving into the guest room." Scarlett smirks, loving the way Quinn's face turns with horror.

"What! Daddy promised me the guest house!" Quinn stomps her foot.

"Turns out Daddy breaks his promises." Scarlett pushes past the three of them, stone eyes locking with the Latina on her way past. "Oh and your friend from glee club is here? Rachel is it?" Scarlett flicks her brows with pleasure, knowing just how to tick her sister off even more. Smiling to herself at the growl of frustration that Quinn lets out.

…

"I can't believe that freak is in my house!" Quinn paces back and forth in front of her friends. Seriously? what was her sister thinking!

"And that your sister is friends with her." Santana chimes in. Quinn stops, glaring at Santana. "Just saying." Santana rolls her eyes.

Brittany is silent for the most part, neither girl noticing the sadness in her eyes.

"Anyway. I should probably go home." Santana stands, waiting for Brittany to follow. "You coming Britt Britt?"

Brittany looks up, "Yeah. See ya Quinn."

"Later." Santana throws over her shoulder.

Brittany follows Santana out of the room. "Shit, I have to pee real quick." The Latina disappears into the bathroom. Brittany waits at the top of the stairs. Confused at the lack of laughter that's supposed to be coming from Charlie's room.

"Uh hey." Charlie greets on her way up the stairs, two drinks in her hands.

"Hi." Brittany pouts.

Charlie doesn't understand it. Brittany's always so cheerful. "Are you okay?" She asks tentatively.

"Why are you friends with Rachel?" Brittany asks, something Charlie wasn't expecting.

"I like Rachel. She's actually pretty cool." Charlie explains. When Brittany drops her head, without responding, Charlie decides to ask, "Are you okay with that?" She doesn't even know why she's asking. She barely speaks to Brittany. Ever since they started high school, Brittany has just been Quinn's friend.

"I want to be your friend too." it's barely audible, and Charlie's not even sure she heard correctly.

"You-you do?"

Brittany nods. "But I'm afraid Quinn will get mad."

Charlie hates the fact that Quinn is so overbearing. She decides to go out on a limb, "How about if I text you? Quinn wouldn't have to know?" Usually she'd find this sort of thing childish. But not when it comes to Brittany.

"I'd like that." Brittany smiles. The sound of the bathroom door opening pulls the two girls from the conversation. Santana rolls her eyes at the sight, making her way past Brittany and Charlie. Brittany reads her body language, knowing she should follow suit. She doesn't say a word. Just smiles. And that's enough for Charlie.

Meanwhile, Rachel Berry finds herself in a situation when the bedroom door opens and in walks the sister she least expected.

"Don't think you can go around telling people you were at my house, got it, hobbit?" Quinn scowls, hands on hips.

"Well, I would tell people I was at Charlotte's house, if anyone were to ask about my whereabouts at this particular time." Rachel manages to get out, sitting further back.

Charlie enters, frowning at the sight of Quinn. "Uh..."

"You really know how to annoy me, don't you?" Quinn scowls at her sister.

"It's practically what I live for nowadays." Charlie dead pans as Quinn storms past her, scowling at both girls on her way out. "Sorry about that, I didn't actually think she'd come in here."

"No need to worry, your sister isn't as scary as she makes out to be. Scarlett however gives me the heebies." Rachel accepts the glass of water Charlie hands her.

"The what now?"

"You know, the heebies? She somewhat frightens me, puts me on edge if you will." Rachel explains.

"Scar? Nah, she's really nice, in a Scarlett kind of way." Charlie defends. Because she knows her sister. She wasn't always the badass she makes out to be.

"It must be fun. Being a triplet." Rachel suggests. "What amazes me though, is that even though the three of you are completely identical. You are so completely different. It's fascinating!" Rachel admires, looking over the things in Charlie's room.

"Please don't tell me you came over here to fascinate over my sisters and I." Charlie laughs, turning on her television.

"No...of course not." Rachel hopes that she comes off honest. Let's out the nervous sigh when Charlie takes no notice.

"Cool. So, you wanna play some COD?" The blonde asks, holding up the controller.

"Is that a reference to the fish?" Rachel asks, fearful of the controller that Charlie hands her.

Charlie lifts a brow, sitting herself down next to Rachel, letting a laugh slip.

…

After moving everything from her old room into her new room, Scarlett takes a break, sitting outside her new sanctuary, lighting up a much needed cigarette. It's a few moments later that she catches Quinn sneaking out the back door.

Quinn screws her nose up at the disgusting smell. "That's going to kill you." She comments.

"You mean if you don't first?" Scarlett smirks. Quinn rolls her eyes. "Where are you sneaking off to?"

"I'm going to see Finn." Quinn states in a as a matter of fact fashion. "He's waiting down the road."

"You mean to tell me you actually care about him?" Scarlett mocks.

"Screw you." Quinn scoffs.

"And that would be incest." Scarlett pushes her sisters buttons.

"You're disgusting." Quinn walks away, leaving Scarlett pleased with her daily routine of pissing off her sister.

"And your panties are stuck way too far up your ass. Have fun." Scarlett flicks her butt over the neighbours fence, turning her back on her disgusted sister.

...

Charlie's in bed when her phone vibrates next to her. She figures it's just Mike texting her a quote from a movie. They tend to have conversations in quotes. But to her surprise, it's an unknown number.

**I've had your number for a while. I stole it off Quinn's phone. Britt :) **

Charlie reads the text over and over. Gushing over the fact that she signed it with just Britt. A nickname. Not Brittany. _Britt._ Is it a sign that she can call her Britt? She knows she shouldn't be this excited. But it's Brittany. And she really likes Brittany. She's liked Brittany ever since they were little and Brittany taught her how to do a cart wheel. Something she learnt before Quinn did. Inside she knows that she likes Brittany much more than she should. But she can't help it. She gushes over all these facts, until another message comes through.

**I hope I stole the write number. :/**

Charlie laughs off the spelling mistake, quickly typing back.

**It's the right number :) Hi :)**

She sends it, before regretting the double smileys.

**Yay! Hello :)**

Charlie can't help the ridiculous smile on her face. She rolls onto her side, her face lighting up from the screen.

**What are you doing?**

**B: Texting you. What are you doing? :)**

**C: Lying in bed. Also texting you. :)**

**B: Are you going to Matt's Party tomorrow?:)**

**C: Mike wants to go, so i'll probably go with him. Will you be there? :)**

**B: Definitely! I'll see you then :) goodnight Charlie xo**

Charlie is pretty sure that's the end of her.

**C: See you then. Night Britt.. xo**

Charlie doesn't know what to think. All she knows is that she'll be having some sweet dreams tonight.

…

**Saturday Night:**

Quinn has never had the trouble in the area of parties. Every excuse is that she's staying at Brittany's house. Which, technically she's not lying, because they always end up at Brittany's after. Brittany's mother is usually high half of the time, one of those hippie sorts, apparently her Father is a doctor, healer as he likes to call it.

So when Quinn packs her bag and heads out to Brittany's, she finds Santana already parked in her SUV outside of Brittany's house just around the corner. She jumps into the car and begins to pull on her outfit for the party.

"Uh what are you doing?" Santana questions, suddenly uncomfortable. Even though it's only Quinn.

"Getting changed. You don't have to look." They always get changed in front of each other. All three of them. But lately, Santana has found herself even more intrigued by the female form, escpecially a form that resembles a lot of Quinn's.

"Whatever." She distracts herself, honking the horn again.

Brittany comes out, grabs Santana's keys and takes them to her mother, waiting at the door.

"We're walking this time." Brittany informs.

Santana merely rolls her eyes, jumping out to meet the two blondes on the footpath. Thankfully Matt's house is only a block away, because Santana doesn't know if she can cut it too far in the heels she's wearing.

…

Charlie is never one for parties. But Mike is one of Matt's friends from football, so of course he's going. And Brittany will be there too. And Brittany wanted to know if Charlie was going to be there. That was definitely a first.

She heads down the stairs, finding only her mother in the living area, sipping on a glass of who knows what. It's incredibly depressing, and for a second Charlie contemplates going out. She doesn't know if she can leave her mother home alone in such a state. But a certain blonde pops back into her head, and she decides to do it. Because for once, she's doing something for herself.

"Hey Mom, I'm going out for a bit." She rushes towards the door.

"Have fun dear." Charlie waits. But that's it. She doesn't even face Charlie, seeing what she's wearing. A pair of skinny jeans and a white singlet that hangs loosely on her, with a beanie. She sighs when all she gets is a pathetic wave that her mother throws from behind her.

She shuts the door, puts on her cardigan, jumps into her car and heads for Mike Chang's house.

…

Scarlett doesn't like the usual scene. But there's going to be alcohol. And Puck's bound to have some dope that she can steal and considering the fact that she actually wants to get out of her house. She decides to go to Matt's party. She heads out of her room, straight into the cold, that she doesn't mind in her black attire. She lights of a cigarette for the walk.

…

Like every party, Santana, Brittany and Quinn enter the scene with eyes all turned to them. Quinn loves the attention. Whether it's good or bad. She spots Finn with a couple of his mates and instantly tears his eyes away from them. He meets her halfway, greeting her with a kiss.

"Hey baby." He smiles.

Santana rolls her eyes from behind Quinn, while Brittany is in search mode.

"Hi. Could you get me a drink?" She asks.

"Of course. You guys want anything?" He asks, knowing that with Quinn comes Santana and Brittany.

"No thank you." Brittany replies, still in search for something that has Santana wondering what's got the girl occupied.

"Vodka. Anything with Vodka." Santana doesn't bother with manners.

"Right. I'll be right back." He quickly pecks Quinn on the cheek, heading in search of the drinks.

After a few minutes of scanning through bodies, Brittany's eyes light up, seeing Charlie, shoulders slouched, pushing through the back door behind Mike Chang. She stops her search, bouncing on her feet with excitement.

Santana follows her line of direction, frowing at Brittany's excitement. But before she gets a word in, Finn has returned. He hands Santana her drink, without a thank you. And tries his best to put his free arm around Quinn's waist.

"I'll be back soon." Brittany informs, leaving before anyone can get a word in.

"Where is she going?" Quinn asks.

Santana thinks she knows, "Who knows." but, she wouldn't hurt Brittany, even if it does somewhat hurt her to see Brittany excited about seeing Charlie Fabray, of all people.

Finn tries his best to put his arm around Quinn, but he knows that every time he gets too close, the blonde pulls away. She's uneasy. She's always uneasy. And frankly, Finn doesn't know how much more he can take. But it's Quinn Fabray. The girl of every boys dreams.

Santana stands next to them, wishing like crazy that she had someone else to talk to, because standing next to Barbie and Frankenteen isn't exactly how she'd like to spend her night.

She spots a shade of Pink hair at the back of the kitchen. Rolling her eyes at herself for even contemplating the idea. But the pink hair disappears.

"I'm gonna go look for Puck." Santana doesn't bother waiting for anybody's approval, pushing through to the crowd, making her way to the back door. She sees Puck taking shots off some girl, rolling her eyes. She grabs the first bottle of whatever she can find on the bench and heads out into the cold.

Sure enough, that pink hair is sitting out on the back lawn, in a cloud of cigarettes.

She downs as much as her throat can handle, before the burn forces her to choke a little.

"Easy." Scarlett stifles a laugh at the Latina.

_Great, just fucking great._

Santana starts a little sway, even though she's not drunk. But she can't seem sober if she's going to go through with this.

"Screw you." Santana scowls, taking a seat next to the eldest Fabray.

"Uh, are you lost?" Scarlett asks, because since when did Santana Lopez want to be seen next Scarlett Fabray.

"This party is so lame."

"You've got that right."

"Can I have one of those?"

"Isn't that against Sue Sylvester's law or something?"

"Just shut up and give me one."

Usually Scarlett would have something to say to the fiery Latina, but this, this is all too weird for her. So she pulls one out, handing it over to the cheerleader. She offers a lighter, watching as the Latina puffs on the stick like a natural. Scarlett thinks it might just be the sexiest thing she's seen in a long time. But this is Santana Lopez. The biggest bitch next to Quinn.

"Someone's been practising. Does Quinn know where you are?" Scarlett cocks a brow, stealing the bottle of whiskey Santana holds.

"Do you think I'd be here if she did?" Santana fires back. For once, Scarlett is impressed.

They sit in silence, puffing away on their cigarettes, listening to the sounds of party goers and thumping music.

"Where's your side kick?" Scarlett wonders. Realizing that the other blonde who usually attaches herself to Santana's hip is missing.

Santana throws back another mouthful, wincing at the burn. "Apparently she's with your sister." She shrugs.

Scarlett gives Santana a questioning look. "The nerdy one." Santana emphasizes.

"Charlie?"

"Apparently." Santana rolls her eyes.

_Well that's new._

….

"I'm glad you came!" Brittany shouts over the music.

"Me too!' Charlie shouts back, trying her best to avoid the stares heading their way from the sober people who actually take notice.

"Do you want to dance?" Brittany shouts.

Charlie laughs nervously, "I can't dance!"

Brittany looks shocked, "Everybody can dance, come on!" She grabs Charlie's hand, sending shivers up the youngest Fabray's arm. She's holding her hand. Holding Brittany Pierce's hand.

…

Quinn stands on her own, waiting for Finn to return with her second drink, having to send him away for a while. She doesn't mind standing on her own. This way people fear her.

"Hello Quinn."

Or maybe they don't.

She scowls at the voice, is she serious?

"Why are you talking to me?" She scolds, hoping that nobody notices that she's even talking to the dwarf. In fact she hopes Santana doesn't see her. When thinking about it, Santana has been gone a while? And so has Brittany.

"Would you rather stand by yourself? I noticed that neither Brittany nor Santana were in your presence." Rachel notes, standing awkwardly with her cup of juice.

"And what's it to you!"

God, Rachel Berry had some nerve.

"Well, if Brittany can dance with Charlotte-"

"She's what!" Quinn scans the room like a hawk, eyes widening at the sight of Brittany dancing with her sister.

"Isn't it sort of nice to see that they can break the rules of cliques in high school?" Rachel admirers.

He cheerleader scoffs with amusement, "And what? You thought you could just waltz up to me and defy the rules as well? I hate to break it to you Man-Hands – no wait, I don't. You're beneath me." Quinn scolds, leaving a broken feeling Rachel standing in the wake of her harsh words.

Quinn breathes out her anger, grabbing the first person she sees.

"It's about time." Puck grins, grinding his hips.

"For crying out loud!' She shoves him away, making her way outside for some fresh air.

…

"Hey Rachel..." Finn finds the brunette, where he was sure he left his girlfriend. "Uh, have you seen Quinn?" He doesn't even notice her tears, or the way she wipes at her nose after every sniffle.

"She went that way." She mumbles, leaving the dumbfounded giant as she pushes her way through the crowd. How could she be so stupid? Of course Quinnn Fabray was going to shut her down. What was she thinking?

…

The back yard is empty, apart from a couple making out by a tree. Where the fuck was Santana? Quinn sits down on the steps, wishing that at least one of her friends would come and find her. She hated being left with her thoughts. Hated being alone without an audience. She needed the mask. She had to wear that bitchy mask of hers. No one could see the real Quinn Fabray.

…

This shouldn't be happening. She shouldn't be kissing Santana Lopez. Santana fucking cheerleading, sister's best friend, Lopez. But fuck it. She is. And she's pushing her through her bedroom door, both desperate to rid each other of their clothes. She doesn't even remember at this point how they got here.

But there's an empty bottle of whiskey somewhere, and Santana's lips taste like strawberry.

_How is this even possible?_

She shoves the Latina onto the bed. It's rough, and with the way Santana's eyes scream at her, she's begging for it. So Scarlett leaves her conscience at the door. Straddling the Latina and raking her hands all over her body.

…

Charlie is sure she could watch Brittany dance all day, every day, for the rest of her life. Fuck grades. Fuck her parents. Fuck living up to anybody's standards. Brittany Pierce was dancing with her. She noticed Mike and Tina watching them, and smiled shyly when Mike gave her a thumbs up. Did he know? Of course he didn't. At least she hoped he didn't. Gosh, she didn't even know how she truly felt. All she knew was that being with Brittany had to be the best feeling she's ever felt.

"Where's Santana?" She dares to ask. Because where there was Brittany, there was usually always Santana.

"I don't know!" Brittany yelled back, bouncing back and forth to the music.

In fact, where was Quinn? "What about Quinn?" Usually she wouldn't care. But this, dancing with Brittany, seemed to good to be true. Surely one of the unholy trinity, as Scarlett liked to call them, would turn up and tear Brittany away from her. Surely.

But neither Quinn, nor Santana were in sight.

"Should we go look for them or something?" Charlie wonders. Wishing her brain would just shut up and enjoy the moment.

Brittany shrugs, grabbing Charlie's hand. Brittany is much more stronger than Charlie. So she holds onto the Cheerleader's hand as Brittany pushes through the crowd. Plus Brittany is taller, and has a much better view.

"Quinn! Santana!" She calls.

_Why did I suggest this?_ Charlie wonders, loving the way her hand fits into Brittany's.

They hit the back porch, finding Quinn on the step. "There you are!" Brittany bounces with excitement. Charlie notices the beat down look on Quinn's face and instantly snatches her hand out of Brittany's.

Brittany looks at her confused.

"Having fun then?" Quinn asks, voice sounding all too cold.

"Lots! Where's Santana?" Brittany wonders, not even noticing the glare on Quinn's face.

Quinn shrugs, "Apparently she was with Puck."

"But Puck was inside?" Brittany's confusion stirs.

Charlie finds it all too odd.

…

"God, there! Right there! Oh my GOD!" Santana pants, riding herself against Scarlett's digits.

Scarlett wishes she'd stop fucking using the word God!

"Me voy a venir!" Santana screams, nails digging into Scarlett's bare back. And that just may be the sexiest thing she's ever heard. In fact she never knew Santana could speak Spanish. Never really cared. But, Santana could curse all the words under the sun in Spanish, and Scarlett would find herself even more turned on.

Their fighting for their breath, snatching each other's lips with their own. And it's when Scarlett is dragging her teeth along Santana's bottom lip, that's when she has the Latina moaning with release, right into her mouth.

She doesn't let her ride it for too long, before she's pumping at her again, and the Latina shudders over and over. She grabs at the pink haired girls shoulders, pushing her slightly, easing her down.

"That was- I've never- ¡Dios mío " Santana breathes, holding the sheet up over her body as Scarlett rolls next to her, chest heaving with exhaustion.

_How did that just happen?_

They lay in silence. Neither knowing what to say. Sure, Santana and Brittany have fooled around with each other. But nothing compared to that. Brittany is just a friend, who she lets explore her body. But this, this was Scarlett Fabray. Her best friends identical sister. Scarlett Fabray, who she was sure she secretly hated. But that hair, and her attitude. Everything about her turned Santana on. She was like the female version of Puck. Puck never did it for her. Because, well, he wasn't what she was into. She was into this.

Scarlett on the other hand, figured she had just made a giant mistake. Fucking her sisters friend. Not that she cared what Quinn thought. But hello, Santana Lopez didn't exactly run with her type. Santana Lopez was second in charge of the idiots that bowed down to the Unholy Trinity.

But before Scarlett can contemplate anything more, Santana is on her lips within seconds, hungrily asking for access.

_Fuck it._

She was horny, and Santana was going to give her what she wanted.

…

Quinn decides she just wants to go home. So Charlie drives, offering to drop Brittany off on the way. She wishes that Quinn had sat in the back. But of course she called the front seat. Charlie tries her best to be subtle, stealing glances of Brittany smiling at her in the review mirror.

But her house is too close, and the goodbye is all to brief. Damn Quinn.

"Thanks Charlie. Bye Quinn." She waves.

"Later Britts." Quinn replies. Charlie wishes she could use that nickname.

"Goodnight." She waves, smile still lingering on her face.

Quinn notices Santana's car still parked outside Brittany's house. She dials the Latina's number for the fifth time, receiving nothing.

"Fucking Santana!" She curses, throwing her phone in her purse.

Charlie also wonders where Santana is. In fact she wonders where their other sister is, she was sure she heard Scarlett say that she was going to a party?

…

Scarlett tries her best not to wake the sleeping girl in her bed. She needs a cigarette after all of that, and for some reason she just can't let herself fall asleep next to Santana. It's all too weird.

So she throws on the first clothing she can find and steps out into the cold.

Santana rolls in the sheets, pulling them further over her body, watching the spark of light through the small gap in the window.

What was she thinking? She was thinking with her vagina, that's what. Quinn was going to kill her. And what about Brittany?

_Shit._


End file.
